Orange Lantern Corps
:"Are you hungry, Green Lantern? I'm always hungry" - Larfleeze. History Origin Many years ago (too long ago even for ancient beings to remember), the Guardians of the Universe hid the fact that they made a treaty to stay out of the the Vega System with Larfleeze, covering it with a peace treaty with the Spider Guild. The extent of this treaty seems for Larfleeze, the keeper of the power of avarice, to be left in peace and isolation and the Green Lantern Corps to be forbidden to enter the vega system. The Orange Lantern Power Ring is powered by avarice, or greed. The wielders of the Orange Power Rings are, in fact, constructs created by the sole member of the Corps, Agent Orange, which is why members appear to be covered in an orange aura entirely. According to Ganthet, "the orange light of avarice will be discovered and manipulated by a being whose greed knows no bounds", Larfleeze. The Controllers, an off-shoot of the Oan race, were searching the Vega star-system for the orange light in order to create their own Corps. With the Guardians occupied with the Zamarons' experiments on the Star Sapphires, the Controllers were left to begin a search without opposition from the only two groups which would stop them. The Controllers believed they had located the orange light on the planet Okaara, within the Vega star-system, a forbidden territory for the Green Lantern Corps. Without the interference of the Guardians they could finally attain a power source that would allow them the means of creating an army to control the universe. Treaty is Broken On Okaara the Controllers traveled through a forest overgrown with weeds and vines. The Orange Light had influenced the environment around it to the point where the vines consumed everything it touched; if it hadn't already strangled all the life from it first. The Controllers found a sealed cavern with the symbol of avarice embedded in the entrance. They entered the dwelling and descended downward into the underground palace. The Controllers found a rotten feast of food that had recently been eaten despite its decay. The Controllers were confident in their immortal power that nothing could stand in their way from finding the Orange Light, no matter what primitive creatures resided in the so called palace. They came across the Orange Lantern Power Battery deep within the caverns of Okaara, as soon as they tried to take it the Controllers were completely slaughtered by a horde of Orange Lantern Corps members that seemed to appear from out of thin air. In turn Agent Orange the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps was so enraged and infuriated that he sent a message to the Guardians telling them their former treaty was null and void because of the actions taken by the Controllers breaching the isolation agreement they had set forth so long ago. He then promised that either he is given what he demands or his corps would descend upon them. Scar casually blasts the construct aside, remarking "The Guardians do not negotiate with terrorists". Fight on Okaara The Guardians, except for Scar who is apparently ill, and a force of Lanterns descend upon Okaara, the Guardians having revoked the ban on the Vega System. upon landing, the Guardians blast aside the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, and are subsequently attacked by Orange Lantern Avatars when Larfleeze refuses to surrender to them. Larfleeze, enraged at the Guardians arrival on Okaara, attempts to kill them all, only to become intrigued by Hal Jordan's Blue Lantern Ring. He kidnaps Hal, and demands the ring. Hal makes him a deal; if he tells Hal his origins, Hal would give Larfleeze the ring willingly. Considering talk cheap, Larfleeze accepts, and explains that he was once a member of a guild of thieves who stole from the Maltusians a box containing Parallax, the fear entity, and a map leading to a great treasure on Okaara. The Guardians followed the guild, killing all but two of the thieves, and some Guardians being killed themselves by the Orange Light. In the end, the Guardians struck a deal themselves with the two thieves. They demanded only that the thieves stay on Okaara forever, and that they receive back the box with Parallax. In return, the thieves could keep the Orange Lantern, but only one could have it. Larfleeze killed his comrade after a struggle, and took possession of it. Unfortunately, Larfleeze became impatient telling his story, and afterwards demanded the ring from Hal, who told him, honestly, that he couldn't take it off his finger. Larfleeze cut off Hal's hand, and took the ring from it's unresisting finger, and immediately felt relief from his eternal hunger and desire upon wearing it. Reveling in the bliss the blue ring provided, he was rudely brought back to reality, as the illusion created by the Blue ring disappeared, revealing him to still be an Orange Lantern. Infuriated at what he saw as a trick by Hal Jordan, who had in fact had no part in the ring's construct casting (see Lantern Energy Constructs, section on Blue Lanterns), Larfleeze summoned his Lantern Avatars and proceeded to attack Jordan. In retaliation, Jordan summoned an immense number of Green Constructs with his green ring, using the power of his blue ring to keep it infinitely charged. The two opposing Corps. whittled each other down, until eventually the Guardians managed to blast their way into the sanctuary. Larfleeze summoned an immense version of himself, and ordered it to attack Jordan and the Guardians, though Jordan is able to defeat the construct with the power of his blue ring, which immediately flies off his finger and goes to find someone who can use hope. Larfleeze, defeated, tells the Guardians spitefully that even if they kill him or take him prisoner, which they had planned on doing, the power of the Orange Light would simply find another. The Guardians halted, and ordering Hal away, began to barter with the Orange Lantern. Upon exiting the sanctuary and beginning their return to Oa, Hal asked the Guardians what Larfleeze wanted. They reply that it does not concern him, but later it is shown that his entire Orange Lantern Corps is descending upon Odym, to claim for him a blue ring. The Orange Lanterns fight the Blue Lanterns and their Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, while Larfleeze eggs them on from his sanctuary. Unfortunately, at this time the Black Lantern Rings fly out from their homeworld of Ryut, and a number of them descend upon Okaara, raising the corpses of those victims Larfleeze had turned into his Avatars. For the first time ever, Larfleeze looks on in horror, wanting something alien to him; help... The Blackest Night As a result of the attack of the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze was forced to flee Okaara which was an act that led to his concentration of his Lantern constructs dissipating on the surface of Odym. He was saved from the Black Lanterns by Atrocitus who demanded that Larfleeze hand over his power battery. In a resultant fight, the Red Lantern managed to steal the Central Power Battery but Larfleeze was in close pursuit in order to reclaim it. Their skirmish ended briefly when the Black Lanterns attacked both of them. Whilst Atrocitus was fighting the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze managed to steal back his Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and knocked the Red Lantern unconscious. He then released his Orange Lantern Corps to attack their undead counterparts in an attempt to claim a Black power ring. However, his constructs were absorbed by the Black Lanterns. Desperately, Larfleeze attempted to awaken Atrocitus to aid him but the pair were saved by the arrival of Saint Walker, Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris and Indigo who destroyed the undead Black Lanterns with the aid of Ganthet and Sayd. Once the battle was over, Larfleeze angrily told the two Oans that they had betrayed him and went against their pact. When Ganthet explained it was not him who did so, he asked Larfleeze as to why he attacked Odym. Larfleeze then revealed the new pact he had with the other Guardians who told him where he could acquire a Blue power ring which was all part of a plan by the Oans to have the Blue Lantern Corps and Orange Lantern Corps wipe each other out, which in turn inadvertently added to the already blazing War of Light. Later, Atrocitus woke up and battled the various corps leaders in order to get his revenge against Sinestro and the Guardians, but was calmed by Saint Walker, who showed him a image of his wife and himself being Blue Lanterns with Ganthet and Sayd. Sinestro later threatened Larfleeze by detonating Blink Bombs on Okaara that would destroy everything he had hoarded in his sanctuary in an effort to get Larfleeze to join the various corps against the Black Lanterns. After seeing that the Black Lanterns, Blue Lanterns and Green Lanterns had their own Guardians; Larfleeze decided to agree only if he had his own Guardian as well. At which point, Sayd approached him stating that if he assisted them against the Black Lanterns, she would willingly serve as his Guardian; much to her mate Ganthet's disapproval. Indigo later transported the group to Ryut which was the last known location of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. It was there that Atrocitus agreed to help destroy Nekron but vowed that after that was done, he would kill all the Guardians, to which Sinestro implied his help. Larfleeze later interjected that he hoped that not all of them were killed as he wished one for himself. When Ganthet stated that they would give all that they had to stop Nekron, Larfleeze once again stated "Well, not everything". On Ryut in Space Sector 0666, the various corps leaders discovered that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been transported to Earth at Coast City. Thus, the various Lantern leaders charged themselves by reciting their oaths with the exception of Larfleeze who merely looked confused, and that he desired a Guardian and a banquet afterward. He demanded Sayd to promise him that she would provide him these two demands. When Atrocitus and Sinestro considered killing Larfleeze, Saint Walker stated that it was not Larfleeze's doing but rather the Orange Light of Avarice that had consumed him. Using his Blue Light of Hope, he managed to sate Larfleeze's greed after which Hal Jordan used his power ring to shove him into the Orange Lantern Power Battery which powered him to 100,000%. Once all charged, they went to Earth and attacked the Black Lantern Corps where they found the rogue Guardian Scar. In a combined attack, they manage to weaken her at which point Larfleeze attempted to consume her and make her his own Guardian but Scar managed to get the upper hand for a moment until the other Lanterns manage to destroy her. During the battle, Larfleeze contributed his light with the others to attack Nekron, however, this only further empowered the Lord of the Unliving who unleashed a new wave of Black power rings that were seeking bearers that had been resurrected thus turning them into Black Lanterns. In order to bolster their numbers, Ganthet activated a secret programming within all Power Rings which duplicated them and temporarily deputized local sentient beings. Larfleeze's Power Ring was one of those duplicated and flew to find a bearer whilst Larfleeze gave chase as he did not wish to be deprived of it. The Power Ring found and deputized Lex Luthor leading to Larfleeze engaging in a fight with the Human in order to claim back the ring. During the fight between the two, Luthor revealed of the many things that existed on Earth which led to Larfleeze commenting that there might be a reason for saving Earth after all He stopped attacking at some point as the Lantern Corps and their allies fought against Nekron's Black Lanterns. However, Luthor became overwhelmed by the Orange Light and stole Larfleeze's Power Battery with the intention of stealing all Power Rings present. The Lantern Corps managed to subdue him and Larfleeze claimed back his Power Battery. As events progressed, the Life Entity was revealed who first empowered Sinestro and later Hal Jordan whereupon a temporary White Lantern Corps was formed which defeated Nekron thus ending the Blackest Night. In the aftermath, Larfleeze gave up possession of Lex Luthor to Earth's heroes and was shocked to realize that he had given up possession of something. The Brightest Day At the end of The Blackest Night, Sayd followed on her agreement and became the Guardian of the Orange Lantern Corps. He took her and his Orange Lanterns to visit Lex Luthor in his laboratory in order to find out what other things one can possess on Earth. Larfleeze intended to return to Earth at first but decided to find out more about the things one could possess. At first, Luthor suggested power but an annoyed Larfleeze said he already had power and asked what else was available. Luthor, with greed in his eyes, said "land" which piqued Larfleeze's interest. At some point, Agent Orange attempted to claim the power of the Black Spheres of Black Lantern energy from Lex Luthor but after being temporarily trapped one he decided to abandon this acquisition. He later moved to North Branch, Minnesota where he began using his Orange Lantern Constructs to steal the various items he had seen on television commercials from the neighbourhood and settled in the forested region where all these things were kept under his watch. At some point, he learnt of Santa Claus and began writing a wish list of things he wanted this being to bring him unaware of the fact that this entity did not exist. Larfleeze instead believed that Santa Claus was capable of giving him everything his Guardian Sayd was incapable of doing and dispatched her on some errand. His actions later attracted the attentions of Hal Jordan when he recieved a complaint from a Park Ranger over the thefts. Jordan went into the woods tracking down Larfleeze where he met his constructs that led him to Agent Orange himself. When Jordan asked Agent Orange what he was doing on Earth, Larfleeze stated that he now lived on the planet after learning of the many possessions it held and stated that Jordan was trespassing on his land. Instead of entering into an argument with Larfleeze, Hal Jordan told Larfleeze that they faced a new threat but the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps dismissed this as he said that threat had passed as they had allied together to defeat Nekron. He claimed that their "trade" was over and there was no longer any "we" but only a "me" though Jordan said there was someone out there that was claiming the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum which included the one in the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. When he asked about the Greed Entity, Larfleeze spoke of Ophidian the Tempter and claimed that it was still curious about Hal Jordan as to what he wanted with Larfleeze having a similar thought. He also expressed some interest in what the other Emotional Entities were capable of accomplishing. However, Jordan wanted to know how Larfleeze had imprisoned the Ophidian Entity within the Central Power Battery but before they could go further the pair were attacked by a freed Hector Hammond. Hammond attempted to claim the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and demanded Agent Orange to let him know how to release the Ophidian Entity. Whilst battling for possession over it, Larfleeze claimed that no one could free Ophidian as he made sure of it. At which point, Hector Hammond said he would take the "whole thing" and consumed the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. This act horrified Agent Orange as it meant that the Ophidian Entity had now possessed Hector Hammond and was now free with the creature stating that "its time to get even." Larfleeze also briefly commented to Hal Jordan that capturing the Ophidian Entity was a "little tricky". Afterwards, Larfleeze told Jordan that he shared an antagonistic with the Ophidian Entity with the Emotional Embodiment of Avarice claiming that Larfleeze was the only being who had enslaved. Thus, it sought to return the favor and dominate Larfleeze in return by first devouring him. However, Hal Jordan battled the Ophidian controlled Hector Hammond and attempted to reach Hammond's own personality. This was partially successful as Ophidian decided not to attack Larfleeze but instead pursue Hammond's greatest desire Carol Ferris after which they left the area. Afterwards, a large number of Orange Lanterns turned into their residual Power Ring shaped forms with a horrified Larfleeze telling Jordan that he could not live without his Lantern. Jordan decided he needed to find Ferris before Hammond did with him deciding to journey to Las Vegas. Upon hearing the name Las Vegas, Larfleeze decided to accompany Jordan where he began enjoying the casino as well as the "all you can eat buffet" whereupon he claimed "I have arrived". But he was interrupted by the Predator Entity which was now within its new host; Abraham Pointe. In the resultant destruction, an angry Larfleeze claimed that the Predator had destroyed his buffet with the two battling. The Predator Entity easily overpowered Larfleeze and tapped into his emotions where it stated that he loved only himself with the Emotional Embodiment of Love claiming that it knew how sad Larfleeze was deep inside. Surviving the attack, Larfleeze in a weakened voice commented that he saw something when the Predator Entity attacked him and that he saw his family which he claimed were still alive. He would be present to see the defeat to the Predator where he showed anger towards Abraham Pointe when he began talking about Larfleeze's family which saw him beat the Human nearly to death. New Guardians Following this time, he would journey to Earth with Jordan when the being controlling the Entities began to reveal himself. This villain turned out to be the mad Guardian Krona who managed to remove the Entities from their Human hosts before escaping into space. The now unified New Guardians gave chase and followed him to Ryut where they discovered the Book of The Black which absorbed all the New Guardians within itself for a moment. After being freed, they were attacked by Lyssa Drak who entrapped all the New Guardians within the Book except for Hal Jordan who was left behind with their Power Rings. During the War of The Green Lanterns, Jordan managed to get Kyle Rayner to help free the New Guardians from the Book of The Black where Larfleeze returned to his normal self for a brief second before the Orange Power Ring claimed him once more. Upon Krona's death, the Oans banished the New Guardians from their homeworld and stated that it was off-limits to the other Corps. At some point in this time, one Orange Lantern Power Ring along with Power Rings from the other Corps selected Kyle Rayner as their wielder. This led to some speculation on the fate of Agent Orange since he would never part with his Power Rings. The Power Ring later transformed into Glomulus who faced the wrath of the Oans when the New Guardians were defeated. However, at this point, Agent Orange broke through the ceiling of the Citadel of The Guardians with his Orange Lantern Corps and stated that they were all "Mine". Equipment *Book of Larfleeze *Orange Lantern Central Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Orange Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *Agent Orange is the only true Orange Lantern and is the Leader of the Corps. All other are a extension of his power until the induction of Lex Luthor during the Blackest Night. Luthor's Ring is later confiscated from him, leaving Larfleeze the last remaining Orange Lantern once more. *Due to the nature of greed, only one being can wield the Orange Ring at once, any more would cause infighting among the Corps members, as they'd be unable to share the power. This was shown during Blackest Night, when Ganthet caused Larfleeze's ring(against his permission) along with all other present Corpsmen's rings to duplicate and search for a being to deputize into their Corps. The copied Orange Ring sought out Lex Luthor, who became an Orange Lantern. Larfleeze was angered knowning their was another being using the Orange Light and, immediately after the crisis was over, Larfleeze found Lex and took the ring back, then throwing Lex to the present heroes(comically noted by them that it was the first time he'd given anyone anything). *Orange Energy Ring's power capacity can reach 100,000% as shown when Larfleeze charges his. *Orange Lantern Power Ring's can absorb the energy of other Rings, except Blue and Violet rings, as it cannot absorb hope, and is useless against love. Rage and Fear have also shown to be very ineffective against Orange Energy. The power of a Blue Ring can counteract that of the Orange ring, including the side effects caused by its light on the wearer. It is unknown if they can absorb the power of Black or White Rings. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Orange Lantern Corps/Gallery *Green Lantern: Agent Orange Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/orange-lantern-corps/65-50745/ Category:Orange Lantern Corps Category:Teams